Kunpa joskus kauemmin sen loisto kestää vois
by Blue the Daydreamer
Summary: Ja sitten kun se jotain elämään kuuluvaa, johon on tottunut ja josta on tullut itsestäänselvyys, otetaan pois, se sattuu enemmän kuin voisi ikinä kuvitella. Kipu tulee aina yllättäen ja odottamatta, vaikka tietäisi, mitä tuleman pitää. Myöskään Roderich ei osannut odottaa mitään katsellessaan oven suuhun ilmestynyttä preussilaista.


A/N: Ensimmäinen suomeksi julkaisemani ficci. Ensimmäinen tänne laittamani ficci. Ensimmäinen songficci. Jännittää.  
Kuten varmaan huomaattekin, käytin suosikkiyhtyeeni Yön kappaleen Rakkaus on lumivalkoinen lyriikoita.

_Hän aamukahvin vuoteeseen on tuonut rakkaalleen_  
_Valo taittuu ikkunasta onnen hetkeen jokaiseen_  
_Saa peiton alla koko päivän tehdä taikojaan_  
_Ja tuntea kun lumi peittää maan_

Oveen koputettiin ja liikkumatta sängyllään lepäävä mies, joka oli juuri hiljattain herännyt, käänsi katseensa tulijaan.  
"Huomenta, Gilbert", käsissään kahvikuppia kantava itävaltalainen toivotti ja käveli istumaan sängyn reunalle. "Nukuitko hyvin?"  
Gilbert huokaisi ja pudisti päätään kevyesti. Hän oli viime aikoina nukkunut paljon, mutta herätessään hän oli aina yhtä uupunut. Preussilainen nousi hieman vaivalloisesti istumaan ja otti vastaan toisen ojentaman kupin.  
"Sinullahan on kuumetta." Roderichin huomautus tämän koettaessa valkohiuksisen otsaa ei hätkäyttänyt Gilbertiä ja mies maisteli kahviaan kaikessa rauhassa sanomatta sanaakaan. Preussilainen oli sairastellut runsaasti siitä asti, kun hänen valtionsa oli lakkautettu. Kun _hänet_ oli lakkautettu. Hänen ei olisi pitänyt enää olla olemassa ja tuntui siltä kuin entisen valtion ruumiillistumaa jatkuvasti nakertavat sairaudet ja kipu olisivat joka hetki muistuttamassa siitä.  
Gilbert seurasi punaisella katseellaan, miten Roderich nousi kävelläkseen huoneen poikki avaamaan verhot. Ruskeahiuksinen jäi hetkeksi tuijottamaan ulos ikkunasta sälekaihtimien väleistä taittuvien valonsäteiden valaistessa huonetta.  
"Kirkas sää... Sataa lunta", Roderich tiedotti ja onnistui saamaan pienen, joskin tekaistun hymynkareen Gilbertin huulille.  
Roderich palasi Gilbertin viereen ja ryhtyi hiljakseen silittämään preussilaisen valkeita hiuksia, joita ei ollut vaivauduttu kampaamaan moneen päivään. Ruskeahiuksisen sormet selvittivät niitä pieniä takkuja, joita Gilbertin otsahiuksiin oli tuona aikana kertynyt.  
Itävaltalainen huomasi, miten Gilbert pyöritteli käsissään tyhjäksi juomaansa kuppia ja tarjoutui viemään sen takaisin keittiöön. Hän otti kahvikupin Gilbertiltä ja nousi ylös. "Huudathan, mikäli tarvitset jotakin?" hän kysyi ja yritti hymyillä, mutta huoli rakkaastaan paistoi selvästi läpi tehden hymystä väkinäisen. Gilbert kuunteli, miten Roderich käveli keittiöön kupin kanssa ja alkoi ilmeisesti saman tien pestä sitä.  
Gilbert jäi yksin huoneeseen ja huomasi, että ulkona tosiaan satoi lunta aivan kuten Roderich oli kertonut. Hän käpertyi paremmin peittoon. Vaikka huoneessa ei ollut erityisen viileää - Roderich oli Gilbertin pyynnöstä säätänyt lämmitystä suuremmalle - Gilbertillä oli silti kylmä. Koska Roderich ei vielä ollut lähtenyt töihin, preussilainen havahtui siihen, että oli viikonloppu. Lähes kaikki päivät aina huoneessaan peiton alla viettävällä ei juurikaan enää ollut halua kiinnostua viikonpäivistä. Mitä hyötyä niistä oli, kun ei kerran ollut mitään odotettavaa?  
Gilbert kuuli askeleiden lähestyvän huonettaan ja tajusi kelloa vilkaistuaan, mistä oli kyse.  
"Gilbert, otitko jo lääkkeet?" Roderich kysyi oven raosta. Kello oli jo yksitoista, aika jolloin Gilbertin piti nielaista aina päivittäin yksi niistä valkoisista tableteista, joita hän yöpöytänsä laatikossa säilytti. Preussilainen kurottautui avaamaan laatikon ja otti tottuneesti tabletin pakkauksestaan. Juodessaan yöpöydän päällä olleesta vesilasista pillerin nielaistakseen, hän tuijotti ulos ikkunasta seuraten, miten lumihiutaleet putoilivat maahan peittäen sen yksi kerrallaan.

_Hän risti kädet, käänsi katseen hiljaa ylöspäin_  
_Ja kiitti miten onkaan saanut rakkautta näin_  
_Aina toivoi kyllä paljon mutta saikin enemmän_  
_Vaan ei yhtä tiennyt hän_

Gilbert kohotti katseensa kohti harmaata taivasta, joka yhä pudotteli hauraita lumihiutaleitaan maan pinnalle sitä koristamaan. Ensimmäistä kertaa koko päivänä preussilainen nousi ylös sängystä. Hän käveli ikkunan luo ja painoi kämmenensä sitä vasten. Lasi tuntui viileältä albiinon vielä normaaliakin kalpeammalla iholla, mutta Gilbert painoi pian toisen poskistaankin ikkunaruutuun kiinni. Mies seurasi, miten hänen hengityksensä jäi huuruna lasin pinnalle.  
Gilbert risti kätensä ja nojasi ikkunalautaan. Hän sulki yhä ylöspäin tuijottavat punaiset silmänsä ja huokaisi. Hän kiitti ties kuinka monetta kertaa Roderichista. Hänen Roderichistaan, joka sanoi rakastavansa häntä enemmän kuin mitään muuta maailmassa ja niin varmasti tekikin. Gilbert rukoili rakkaansa puolesta, joka oli antanut kaikkensa, jotta hänen olisi hyvä olla.  
Aina oli Gilbert halunnut valtaa ja kunniaa, olla suuri ja mahtava. Niinhän hän olikin ollut, kunnioitettu ja pelätty Preussi. Mikään ei vain tuntunut riittävän valtansa huipulla olevalle valtiolle. Aina haluamansa saatuaan, hän halusi lisää jotakin muuta. Ihmisten ahneus tosiaan oli rajatonta. Se aika tosin oli ikuisuuksia sitten jäänyt taakse. Gilbert kielsi itseään muistelemasta, mutta onnelliset päivät siitä huolimatta palautuivat kivuliaina hänen mieleensä tehden kaikesta entistä raskaampaa. Hänen pitäisi elää hetkessä, mutta siinä hetkessä ei ollut mitään elettävää. Hän ei voinut jäädä ikuisesti kiinni muistoihin.  
Gilbert kuuli, miten olohuoneen ovi avattiin ja hetken päästä kolahduksen, joka syntyi Roderichin avatessa flyygelin kannen. Seurasi hiljaisuus, jonka Gilbert oletti syntyvän itävaltalaisen asetellessa nuotteja. Gilbert jäi odottamaan jonkin klassisen kappaleen ensimmäisiä säveliä, jotka pian kuuluivatkin seinän läpi.  
Niin, hän eli nykyhetkessä Roderichin kanssa. Tämä mies, Roderich, oli ainut, mitä hän todella tarvitsi. Hän oli enemmän kuin mitä Gilbert oli ikinä osannut edes haluta. Roderich oli ollut se puuttuva osa hänen elämästään, joka vei Gilbertin lähemmäs täydellisyyttä, mahtavuutta, kuin mikään muu ennen. Mutta Gilbert ei ollut osannut odottaa, miten ohimenevää kaikki onni oli.

_Niin pienen hetken rakkaus on lumivalkoinen_  
_On puhdas niin kuin hanki helmikuisten aamujen_  
_Voi, kunpa joskus kauemmin sen loisto kestää vois_  
_Vaan illan tullen katoaa ja tummuu aina pois_

Kun johonkin tottuu, siitä tulee osa arkipäivää ja se kadottaa loistonsa. Niin kovin kuin ihminen sitä yrittääkin kieltää itseltään, ei tosiasioita käy muuttaminen. Gilbert rakasti Roderichia pyyteettömästi koko kärsineestä ja pirstaloituneesta sydämestään - siitä ei ollut epäilystäkään - mutta jotakin heidän liitostaan oli kadonnut: uutuuden viehätys, loisto. Mitä odotettavaa oli enää Gilbertillä, hänellä, jonka piti aina saada kaikki ja vielä vähän enemmän? Hänellä, joka oli sisäistänyt, että se "kaikki" olikin ollut niin lähellä kaiken aikaa. Miehellä, joka oli viimein löytänyt etsimänsä ja jolla ei ollut enää mitään saavutettavaa elämässään.  
Ja sitten kun se jotain elämään kuuluvaa, johon on tottunut ja josta on tullut itsestäänselvyys, otetaan pois, se sattuu enemmän kuin voisi ikinä kuvitella. Kipu tulee aina yllättäen ja odottamatta, vaikka tietäisi, mitä tuleman pitää. Myöskään Roderich ei osannut odottaa mitään katsellessaan oven suuhun ilmestynyttä preussilaista.  
"Olet sinäkin päässyt viimein jalkeille."  
"No niin olen. Sitkeäksi pirulaiseksihan ne minua kutsuvat."  
Roderich jatkoi soittamistaan. Gilbert oli istuutunut tuolilleen kuuntelemaan ilman minkäänlaista kehotusta niin tekemään. Oli itsestäänselvyys, että Gilbert istui aina tuolilleen kuuntelemaan huoneeseen saavuttuaan. Muuttumaton tosiasia, että silmäkulmastaan Roderich näki albiinon hymyilemässä hänelle paikaltaan. Hymyyn vastatessaan itävaltalaisella ei ollut aavistustakaan siitä, ettei kaikki ollut niin itsestään selvää ja muuttumatonta kuin miltä se sillä hetkellä tuntui.  
Gilbert tuijotti ihailevana, miten Roderichin sormet painelivat flyygelin norsunluisia koskettimia. Yhtäkkiä kaikki tuntui niin etäiseltä. Pahoinvointi valtasi mielen jättämättä tilaa millekään muulle. Hänen näkökenttänsä reunat tummuivat ja hän menetti tasapainonsa täysin. Gilbert tunsi putoavansa hidastettuna ja sen jälkeen osuvansa lattiaan. Mies yski niin että rintaa kivisti ja huomasi veripisaroiden lentelevän lattialle. Näkökenttä pimeni täysin ja preussilainen kuuli aivan kuin jostain kaukaisuudesta Roderichin huutavan hänen nimeään hätääntyneenä.

Gilbert nosti päänsä tyynystä ja räpytteli silmiään hämmentyneenä.  
"Ole ihan rauhassa", Roderich rauhoitteli ja oli ilmeisesti yrittänyt estää häntä nousemasta istumaan. Ruskeahiuksinen kietoi peittoa paremmin Gilbertin ympärille ja silitti tämän otsaa.  
"Sinä yskit verta ja menetit tajuntasi", Roderich sanoi. "Minä olin huolissani."  
Gilbert tuntui palaavan hetkeen ja uusi pahoinvointiaalto sai yliotteen. Mies kumartui sängyn yli, mutta ei ehtinyt pitkällekään ennen kuin antoi ylen. Albiino jäi yskimään sängyn laitaan nojaten ja vaikersi hiljaa. Nostaessaan katseensa hän kohtasi Roderichin violetit silmät, joista välittyi miehen huoli ja pelko.  
"Älä minusta huolehdi", Gilbert sanoi tuskaisella äänellä. "Kyllä minä kestän. Ei Preussia näin helposti nujerreta."  
Valtiolle ei moinen todellakaan olisi ollut huolestuttavaa. He kestivät vaurioita paremmin kuin ihmiset ja muistoina sodista kantoivat ihollaan arpia, toiset enemmän ja toiset vähemmän. Gilbert huomasi Roderichin laskevan katseensa hetkeksi alas. Tuo pieni ele puhui enemmän kuin tarpeeksi: Mutta sinähän et olekaan enää valtio.

_Ei koskaan kysy saapuessaan lupaa katkeruus_  
_ja kyyneleitä erottaa voi pieni ikuisuus_  
_Kun lapsi pitkän päivän jälkeen syliin nukahtaa_  
_tai pyytää kotiin palaamaan_

Gilbert tunsi, miten viha kasvoi hänen sisällään. Roderich oli oikeassa: Preussia ei enää ollut. Hän oli vain säälittävä ja menneisyytensä katkeroittama ihminen, joka teki hitaasti mutta varmasti kuolemaa. Aika, jota piti olla loputtomasti, liikkui jatkuvasti eteenpäin. Jokainen raksahdus, jonka vanhan seinäkellon sekuntiviisari päästi liikkuessaan eteenpäin, oli pois hänen, Gilbertin, pahaisesta elämästä.  
Preussilainen kiipesi takaisin sänkyynsä ja huokaisi. Hän pyysi saada olla hetken yksin. Roderich totteli - jos Gilbert pyysi jotain tällaista niin siihen oli oltava hyvä selitys - ja sulki oven perässään. Mies jäi odottamaan ulkopuolelle seinään nojaten ja kuuli pian tukahdutettua nyyhkytystä oven läpi. Gilbertin tuntevan ihmisen ei ollut vaikea arvata, miksi mies oli halunnut olla yksin. Roderich halusi mennä sisään ja lohduttaa Gilbertiä, mutta tiesi saavansa miehen vain suuttumaan.  
Miten kauan siitä olikaan, kun hän oli viimeksi itkenyt kunnolla? Gilbert oli luullut, että kaikki kyyneleet olivat loppuneet ja vuotaneet kuiviin. Nykyään vain silloin tällöin muutama kyynel vierähti Gilbertin poskelle varoittamatta ja sai hämmentyneen miehen pyyhkimään silmäkulmiaan nopeasti ennen kuin kukaan ehtisi huomata niitä.  
Sodan aikana Gilbert oli itkenyt silloin tällöin, mutta ei ikinä niin paljon kuin eräänä helmikuisena yönä. Ludwig oli ollut hänen kanssaan ja yrittänyt lohduttaakin parhaansa mukaan. Lopulta Gilbert oli nukahtanut voimattomana ja uupuneena. Aivan kuin Ludwig pienenä.  
Hetkeksi Gilbert palasi kesäiselle niitylle. Vaaleahiuksinen pikkupoika, nuori valtion alku, juoksi paljain jaloin kukkien seassa ja katseli haltioituneena ympärilleen taivaansiniset silmänsä loistaen. Gilbert oli joutunut kantamaan tuon lopen uupuneena syliinsä nukahtaneen pikkuveljensä takaisin huoneeseensa nukkumaan ja peitellyt vieläpä. Välillä jopa hyräillyt uneen.  
Tuosta ajasta oli kulunut ikuisuus. Valtiolle ei vuosikymmen, vuosisatakaan, ollut mitään, mutta nyt vuosikin tuntui pieneltä ikuisuudelta. Gilbert huokaisi ja kuivasi silmäkulmiaan peiton reunaan. Hän oli nähnyt liikaa. Hänen kohtaloonsa ei voinut enää vaikuttaa. Mennyttä ei pysty muuttamaan.

_Niin pienen hetken rakkaus on lumivalkoinen_  
_On puhdas niin kuin hanki helmikuisten aamujen_  
_Voi, kunpa joskus kauemmin sen loisto kestää vois_  
_Vaan illan tullen katoaa ja tummuu aina pois_

"Anteeksi, Roderich. Tämän ei olisi pitänyt päättyä näin, mutta en vain jaksanut enää. En ollut tarpeeksi vahva jatkamaan. En vaadi sinua ymmärtämään päätöstäni, mutta pyydän, ettet surisi liikaa. Veljeni tulee tarvitsemaan sinua, ole hänen tukenaan. Kiitä häntä kaikesta minun puolestani ja sano että mielestäni hän on paras mahdollinen veli, jota toivoa saattaa. Välitä kiitokseni myös Felicianolle.  
Minä olen nähnyt jo kaiken ja aikani on täyttynyt. Näin minun on parempi. Ei enää kipuja ja kurjuutta. Se kaikki on ohi. Minun olisi pitänyt lakata olemasta jo aikoja sitten. En enää kuulu tänne.  
Rakastan sinua. Kiitos kaikesta."

Ei allekirjoitusta. Gilbert huokaisi luettueaan kirjeensä vielä kerran läpi. Tänään ei kirjoittaminen onnistunut. Ei tällaisessa tilanteessa. Ennen hän ei olisi edes uskonut joutuvansa kirjoittamaan jotakin tällaista.  
Gilbert ajatteli huoneessansa nukkuvaa Roderichia. Miehen vaalea iho olisi painautuneena tyynyä vasten itävaltalaisen nukkuessa rauhallisena ja pahaa aavistamattomana. Ja sitten aamulla, kun Roderich avaisi silmänsä, nuo syvän violetit silmänsä, hän näkisi, että hänen elämänsä oli täysin muuttunut, eikä koskaan palaisi ennalleen.  
Oli taas alkanut sataa lunta. Niin, ei tämän tarvitsisi päättyä näin. Kunpa asiat vain olisivat menneet eri tavalla.

_Niin aamu astui ikkunasta sisään huoneeseen_  
_Hän valvottuaan taittoi vielä viestin kirjeeseen_  
_Pihamaalla katsoi, miten kaunis voikaan olla maa_  
_Vaikkei ole jumalaa_

Aamuaurinko loi hiljalleen ensimmäisiä säteitään ja osa niistä paistoi sisään myös Gilbertin huoneeseen. Mies oli valvonut koko yön aamua odottaen. Edelleen tyytymättömänä kirjoitukseensa preussilainen taitteli lappusen kirjekuoreen. Enää ei olisi aikaa ryhtyä sitä muuttamaan. Roderich nukkuisi vielä hetken, joten hänellä olisi aikaa livahtaa ulos.  
Gilbert otti esille yöpöytänsä laatikosta purkillisen unilääkkeitä, joita hän silloin tällöin oli joutunut käyttämään. Tämä olisi viimeinen kerta, kun hän joutuisi tuon purkin kannen avaamaan. Nyt hän saisi nukkua ikuisesti, levätä loputtomiin, tarvitsematta enää herätä uuteen surkeaan aamuun.  
Preussilainen oli joskus onnistunut piilottamaan sota-aikaisen Parabellumin lipastoonsa ja haki sen nyt esille. Albiinon sormet sivelivät pistoolin naarmuuntunutta pintaa ja mies nielaisi. Nyt ei olisi aikaa viivytellä pidempään.

Gilbert oli onnistunut kävelemään ulko-ovelle vähin äänin. Hän vilkaisi vielä kerran huoneeseensa. Työpöydällä kirjeen vieressä oli tyhjä lääkepurkki.  
Gilbert avasi oven ja astui ulos pakkasilmaan. Lunta ei enää satanut, mutta helmikuinen hanki kimalteli aamuauringossa. Kaikki näytti pitkästä aikaa taas niin kauniilta. Oikeastaan surulliselta. Viimeisetkin tähdet olivat sammuneet ja pakkasyön tummansininen taivas oli alkanut punertaa hieman. Aika näytti pysähtyneen ja tuulenvire puhalteli albiinon hiuksia kuin toivottaen hyvästit hänelle.  
Preussilainen tunsi käsiaseen taskussaan ja puristi sitä tiukemmin itseään vasten. Miten monta viatonta silläkin oli tapettu. Miten monta ihmistä oli menettänyt henkensä hänen takiaan. Sille kaikelle tulisi loppu tänään. Gilbert tunsi pohjatonta syyllisyyttä muistojen palautuessa hänen mieleensä. Olisiko hänenlaisilleen paikkaa tämän elämän jälkeen? Jo lapsena Gilbert oli rukoillut Luojan anteeksiantoa, mutta nyt hänestä tuntui, ettei tuolla ollut enää mitään merkitystä.  
Ei ollut ensimmäinen ja tuskin viimeinenkään kerta, kun valtio lakkasi olemasta, pyyhittiin pois maailmankartalta. Preussilainen ei pahemmin ollut halunnut ajatella asiaa. Eihän hänellä pitänyt olla hätää. Hänen valtakuntansa piti kestää tuhat vuotta. Niinhän sen piti.  
Gilbert oli kävellyt pihamaan poikki ja saapunut talon takana alkavan metsän reunalle. Albiino tuli ajatelleeksi lemmikkilintuaan. Kunpa Roderich pitäisi huolen siitä, kun häntä ei enää olisi.

_Niin pienen hetken rakkaus on lumivalkoinen_  
_On puhdas niin kuin hanki helmikuisten aamujen_  
_Voi, kunpa joskus kauemmin sen loisto kestää vois_  
_Vaan illan tullen katoaa ja tummuu aina pois_

Gilbert istui polvilleen lumiseen maahan kylmän nipistellessä jalkoja. Hän oli kohottanut katseensa ylös taivaaseen erään ajatuksen palatessa uudelleen hänen mieleensä: Mihin hänenlaisensa päätyivät tämän elämän jälkeen? Gilbert ajatteli häntä, joka oli hänen valtionsa nostanut koko maailman mahtavimpien joukkoon, kasvattanut kuin poikaansa. Preussilaisen poskilta alas vierivät kyyneleet tipahtelivat yksi kerrallaan hankeen.  
"Odotatko sinä minua siellä?" hän kysyi lähes kuulumattomalla äänellä. Vastaukseksi taivas pudotteli alas valkoisia lumihiutaleitaan, jotka tarttuivat ripsiin ja hiuksiin.  
Gilbert asettui selälleen hangelle ja kaivoi huokaisten takintaskustaan Parabelluminsa. Hän haki mahdollisimman mukavan asennon valkoiselta kuolinpediltään, koukisti hieman toista jalkaansa ja asetti vasemman kätensä rinnalleen. Gilbert jäi hetkeksi kuuntelemaan sydämenlyöntejään ennen kuin asetti pistoolin ohimolleen. Hän yritti palauttaa tuon miehen mieleensä ja oli hetken varma, että häntä odotettaisiin. Gilbert sulki silmänsä mahdollisimman hitaasti ja antoi lumihiutaleiden putoilla kasvoilleen. Hän hengitti hitaasti ulos antaen kaiken ilman poistua keuhkoistaan ennen kuin painoi liipaisinta.

Lintuparvi lähti lentoon laukauksen kaikuessa ilmassa kuin joutsenlauluna. Ja lumihangessa lepäsi mies, jonka hiukset olivat samanväriset kuin lumi, ja silmät kuin hänen vasemmalle puolellaan lumelle leviävä tummanpunainen veri.


End file.
